The Sword Between Worlds
by hashimoto-san-x
Summary: Meet Ken Asuragi - second year student of Kuou Academy. An individual who doesn't really stand out all that much and more of an observer than someone who acts. But, his life ends and just as quickly, it begins again.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm... drowning... I know that much... I can't breathe... My chest and throat feel like they're on fire... This aching burn... But what exactly am I drowning in? Water? I've had water in my lungs before but.. This is eerily familiar... Like it's thicker than water... It's not blood... I would have tasted the metal lingering on my tongue were that the case... I can't see anything... My eyes aren't hurting... So dark... I wish I could see the light again. _

_What's this bright blue light? It's so... comforting... This girl... She looks to be about my age, maybe a year older. She's kind of cute... But her eyes... I feel she could freeze me with that gaze of hers. I see her lips moving... They look so soft... I can't hear anything... Man... I'm going to die... My vision is-_

_"Will you live for me?"_

_I open my eyes again. A voice. A girl's voice. Stern but underlying kindness is there. Those beautiful lips again... I want to feel those lips against mine so much._

_"If I save you, will you live for my sake?"_

_"...Yes..."_

_"What do you want most in this world?"_

_"... To have the chance to lead a fulfilling life, to do something with every day that I have..."_

_The burning is gone. Instead I feel this coolness running through me. Like, when I stand underneath the heavy rain and the droplets just pass over my body. Water... I open my eyes and search for that voice - her voice. But, why do I still get the feeling that she's still there? Ouch! What's with this light? I can't see anything else... I can't..._

* * *

My name is Ken Asuragi. I'm a second year student at Kuou Academy. Originally, the school was only for girls to attend but they just opened enrollment for male students last year. So, as expected, there are a bunch of girls here compared to guys - the ratio is somewhat overwhelming - especially for a guy like me who really hasn't had all that much luck with girls. I would be as you say, a boy without many talents, if any. I'm not involved in any clubs, my grades are average, and I'm not the most attractive guy on campus.

"Wah! Kiba-san!"

Speak of the devil... Kiba Yuuto-san... The pretty boy on campus. Not overly tall but blessed with extremely good looks, blonde hair, and a soft smile, it's no wonder a majority of the girls fawn over him. In fact, there's always at least half a dozen of girls surrounding him.

"Damn him!"

"He's too good looking! And look at him not looking like he cares at all!"

"Go die, pretty boy!"

In case you're wondering about those three guys over there, they are known as the Perverted Trio. I think they're names are Motohama, Matsuda, and Hyoudou or something or other. As expected, the girls tend to stay away from them for that particular reason. I heard a rumor saying that they enrolled solely with the mindset of creating a harem.

As for me, I don't really care about that kind of stuff. Know that I would be the first to point out (to myself of course) when a girl's cute but it's not like I chase skirts like the Trio or I pretend I don't like the attention I get like Kiba over there. Seeing as I really don't have any friends in the first place, I guess there's no point in complaining or being in a hurry to get a girlfriend.

*Bell Rings*

Aish... another day. Let's get this over with.

I walk into homeroom with a couple moments to spare. Everyone for the most part is in their seat looking forward towards the podium but it's not Sensei that's standing there. It's Fukukaichou and Kaichou! That's odd. They usually don't come by here. Honestly, being as popular, strict, and disciplined as they are, something has happened, is happening, or about to happen; there really is no time for anything else.

It appears that Kaichou and Fukukaichou are routinely visiting classes for an awareness regarding the disappearances of students and other individuals throughout the area. I haven't exactly heard anything but I think the news made a small announcement about staying safe at night, primarily high school and university students. I live alone for the most part but Nee-san comes and visits every once in awhile. Again, that rarely happens and I've grown accustomed to being alone at home. I'd say I have become self-sufficient early on.

Maybe that was it. The whole reason why I never had friends in the first place or the fact that I never made an effort to get along with every one else was because I knew I could get by without them. Talking to anyone else seemed to be a waste of time and effort - I mean, Mom and Dad weren't around all that much growing up, I remember that. Nee-san was probably the one person who was there for me the most and compared to most families, she kept me at an arm's length even then. I found out at a young age that if you wanted something in life - whether it was to get by through the day or accomplish a goal you made for yourself, you had no one else to rely on but yourself.

Plus, it was funny, I felt like that I just simply went through the days watching people live. I knew I was alive - the physical feelings I had of exhaustion, hunger, pain, thirst were real. I could not deny my presence when I sat in a chair or at a table or when I walked to school. But, I never felt alive. I felt like some specter or ghost just simply observing people smile, laugh, cry, become angry. That, was something I was never able to experience.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I failed to notice the girl that was walking towards me. Taking another quick look at her, I wonder how the hell I missed noticing her; she's actually... kinda cute. She just smiles at me and hands me a piece of paper and walks away. I look at it and I notice there's a strange pattern or design that I don't recognize. At the top, it reads, "What do you want the most?"

Honestly, I don't know. When I looked up to ask about the paper and call after her, she was out of sight. I shrugged and placed the paper in my back pocket. Might as well keep it. It'd be a waste to throw it away.

* * *

The hours go by and next thing I know, the school day is done and the sun begins its daily descent. Another day gone... I give myself a wry smile and then I leave to go home. All of a sudden, I had this weird chill and tingle go up my spine. It was cold and, dark? Was that the best way to describe it? I looked around and for a split moment, as quickly as my eyes could see it, I thought I saw a black and purple pool disintegrate into the corner of the classroom. Regardless, the sensation was not something that bothered me all that much. Everyone gets those weird tingles. I must have been the only one who seemed to notice - not that it would matter.

*sighs*

It's getting dark... Might as well head on home.

I stopped by the manga store a little bit to check out some of the newest titles coming out. There wasn't anything that I really liked so it became kind of a waste of time. Honestly, I have nothing else better to do. That's when it happened again.

That same feeling; cold, dark feeling that crawled underneath my skin. I had to shiver to try and get it out of me. But it was stronger - it grabbed a hold of me so deeply that I felt like I was trapped in a vice that was pulling me under. That's when I noticed that the other little things as well; no street lights were on, no houses were lit, and even the stars and moon failed to make an appearance. For the first time, I was truly scared and I felt fear. Then I noticed something in the shadows was moving, distorted as if it were alive and was trying to force itself into the world. If I look closely, claws? Antennae? Pointed feet? And the thing was small - no more than three feet tall. Granted, it hunched over. It was most definitely something that I have never seen before but what unnerved me the most were the eyes; a dull yellow as if there is no life behind it. The shape where those eyes are placed, which can be only assumed as the head, starts jerking into random directions.

It finally found me. Its eyes locked onto mine and it began running towards me in jerky like movements, its arms and legs and head moving in every which way - erraticly. I make a run for it down the street but it catches up quickly and makes a leap at my head. I duck below and pretty much dive into the ground to avoid the claws on its arms and legs hit my body. It misses but the wind pretty much gets knocked out of me. I turn around to look for the creature and that's when I notice the cuts on the light post that was next to me and the post itself is... halved?! What the-!? That's metal right?! Nothing should be able to do that. If I get hit by that, I would most likely die from a scratch.

It still jerks its head and body around without control or purpose except for the sake of finding me it seems. I only have one thought in mind; run. And so I did. I scrambled to my feet and took off away from the thing as quickly as possible. As I did, I heard this weird and uncomfortable sound - not exactly squishy per se but there was almost a screeching, scratching noise that came with it. _Chit... chit... chit... _As much as I didn't want to look, I did. It started coming after me more and more quickly as if seeing me flee gave it more excitement or purpose. I pick up the pace and start sprinting; this isn't a dream right? This is some messed up nightmare that my mind is playing tricks on me right? I think I should probably take a break from the video games, the animes, the manga, everything. This is just too weird to be real.

I close my eyes and just kept running into the darkness. Then I hear the noises of something like a splash. I open my eyes to see more and more dark pools begin to take shape and form and there's something trying to reach out and grab hold of life outside of it. More!? One is enough to make me scared for my life but more?! No... No way this is happening. I see one just manifest itself without a pool - standing straight up out of the ground in front of me. It stands still and looks towards me, as if it's wondering what I'm going to do as I keep running full sprint ahead. At this point, I don't care! I want to live! I promise myself- no, I swear- I swear tomorrow I will live for the better and fulfill my life a lot more and give more meaning towards each day. And this one in front of me is not going to stand in my way! I swing my bag across my body and as I charge towards it, I throw my body weight into the toss of my bag as I aim low to hit the thing in the body and legs. Yes! A good throw! As it's about to hit the shadow-

Huh?! My bag cut through the air as if there wasn't anything there to begin with! Hey! Where'd it go!? I look down to where it was standing and I see the outline of the creature moving not really along the floor but as if it were part of the floor... It can do that!? As I was pondering this, I saw itself to slowly bring itself out of the ground stand up to its hunched height, its stance ready to launch at me. With a couple lunges at me, it lurched itself at me more towards my body instead of my head like the last one. With a quick spin, I tried to manuever myself out of the way but the legs of the thing hit my waist. The force was enough to make me lose my balance and trip over my feet so I wind up hitting the ground on my side.

"Damnit!"

I look around me and all I see are tens, perhaps hundreds of these things slowly walking towards me. Those eyes; those dim, yellow eyes that are just bright enough to give anyone a really eerie feeling in this blackness - all focused on me. As I tried to crawl backwards on my hands, I felt my hand sink into the floor as if it failed to hold me. I had lost almost half of my arm into the darkness and I could see this black-purple vapor rising up from the ground as a pool of the same color enlarged itself around my body. I felt my hand give way as well into the pool as my back and upper thighs soon followed. I tried to turn myself around on my stomach to try and to, swim, through the blackness but that only hastened the demise that I could see fast approaching me. I felt the pool of darkness go up above my neck; seemingly trying to squeeze the life out of me. Using the few times I was in a pool as a learning lesson, trying to tread in whatever this was soon became increasingly difficult. Every part of my body felt heavy, weighed down by some invisible dark matter that made me feel like I was carrying lead everywhere. It was only a matter of time before the darkness began to slowly cover my chin and starting invading my mouth and nostrils - choking on this dull burn that was crawling it's way into me. And suddenly, I felt my conscious started to leave me and began to become something that was me and wasn't me at the same time. As if, I lost all sense of direction - where is up? Down? Left? Right?

I'm... drowning... I know that much... I can't breathe... My chest and throat feel like they're on fire... This aching burn... But what exactly am I drowning in? Water? I've had water in my lungs before but.. This is eerily familiar... Like it's thicker than water... It's not blood... I would have tasted the metal lingering on my tongue were that the case... I can't see anything... My eyes aren't hurting... So dark... I wish I could see the light again.

What's this bright blue light? It's so... comforting... This girl... She looks to be about my age, maybe a year older. She's kind of cute... But her eyes... I feel she could freeze me with that gaze of hers. I see her lips moving... They look so soft... I can't hear anything... Man... I'm going to die... My vision is-

"Will you live for me?"

I open my eyes again. A voice. A girl's voice. Stern but underlying kindness is there. Those beautiful lips again... I want to feel those lips against mine so much.

"If I save you, will you live for my sake?"

"...Yes..."

"What do you want most in this world?"

"... To have the chance to lead a fulfilling life, to do something with every day that I have..."

The burning is gone. Instead I feel this coolness running through me. Like, when I stand underneath the heavy rain and the droplets just pass over my body. Water... I open my eyes and search for that voice - her voice. But, why do I still get the feeling that she's still there? Ouch! What's with this light? I can't see anything else... I can't...

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. For those of you who are kind enough to continue following me, hoping I would update on my other two stories, this one just came to me one day when I was at work and I had pretty much roughly threw the first chapter together. This is kind of rough in my opinion since I didn't write a lot of this in one sitting; more like, six or seven, fifteen minute sessions. Anyway, I'm sure for all the High School DxD fans, you guys can at least see that I'm starting to move towards a less-explored set of characters. We'll see where this goes. **

**As for my other two stories, I'm still working on them, I promise. Things have been crazy and I am trying to get my head on straight for the time being concerning those other projects. I just like working on multiple things at the same time and I feel like I may or may not finish them when I want to. But, I will press on! **

**\- hashimoto-san-x or as some know me, xshashimoto**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2 is here. Oh by the way, I am looking for a BetaReader for future chapters just to make sure I don't have any grammatical errors and whatnot or if something doesn't make sense as it becomes typed out on paper. Anyways, onwards!**

* * *

I opened my eyes to the bright light of the sun peeking in through the window of my room signaling the morning of another day. Not thinking too much really about anything else, I started to slowly close my eyes again. Then it hit me; the memories of those manifestations of darkness clawing after me, the pool that tried to pull me under, and the sensations of drowning in whatever it was - all at once, I was reminded of that nightmare. But, was it? I don't remember ever making it home. I just remember-

*knock knock*

"Uh, come in," I replied automatically. Hey, what the hell?! There's someone in the house?! More shocked and surprised than anything else about the fact that I was somehow not alone, the thought that maybe Nee-san came home last night while I was sleeping was quickly thrown out the window as I saw a tall Japanese girl with glasses and long hair carrying a tray.

"Oh good. You're awake. We were worried about you," she said to me as she placed the tray on the desk that I had for myself. I looked at the girl in front of me before my eyes widened, the realization dawning on me on who exactly was in my room. Being extremely embarrassed and too self aware of myself who wasn't exactly dawning my traditional sleepwear, I grabbed the blanket and covered myself completely while pointing at her.

"Fu-fukukaichou?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. No- no way! Why was she in my house, rather, why was she bringing her food to me in my room? I was about to sputter out something more about it but I was interrupted by the opening of the door again and someone walking in. If Fukukaichou made me uncomfortable, the next person that came in made me feel ridiculously out of place.

"Lower your voice, Asuragi-kun. You startled us downstairs."

"Wh-wh-what?!"

* * *

After I was left to the food to eat that Fukukaichou left me in my room, I put on some decent clothes that I normally would wear on a day I would choose to walk around town to go visit who was supposedly downstairs at the time. Soon, I was greeted by a group of eight individuals in my living room who were sitting or in some cases standing around the dining table. If my mind denied on who came into my room this morning, there was no denying it right now. There, at the far end of the table was the Student Council with Kaichou sitting right there in the middle of it all. Fukukaichou stood behind her and to the right while the rest of the members just looked at me with a welcoming smile on their faces. Aside from Kaichou and Fukukaichou, the Student Council of Kuou Academy are mainly girls with the exception of a second year guy named, Saji Genshirou. If I remeber correctly, for the most part, they're all the same age as me with the exception of one first year student; Ruruko Nimura I think her name was. Aside from Kaichou, I think she's the cutest one. I don't know why they were looking at me like I was all of a sudden accepted but why do I get the feeling that...? Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I nervously walked towards the other side of the dining table where a chair was and sat down, turning my body towards them. I couldn't look them in the eyes, especially Kaichou's. She and Fukukaichou come off very strongly.

"Ken Asuragi, how are you feeling?" Kaichou asked me straightforwardly with a smile on her face. As direct as the question was, the tone was not rude or condescending. It was stern but heartfelt concern was there. At that, I had to look up to at least acknowledge and show that I am listening.

"I'm, doing okay, Kaichou," I replied nervously and politely. "Forgive me for being so loud earlier this morning. I was not expecting for anyone to be at my house and as you may have seen," as I gestured around the kitchen, "I'm not prepared as a host." It was a half-hearted attempt at making a joke to at least further alleviate my stress and nervousness. At said attempt, one of the girls in the group smiled and giggled a little bit.

"Ufufufu, you're funny Asuragi-kun," said one girl with reddish-brown hair; I think her name is Tomoe Meguri.

But at that simple response, I felt myself become even more nervous but for another reason altogether. There were a large group of girls, except for the one boy among them, inside of my house, all very attractive in their ways, and they were all looking at me with a look in their eyes that I've never noticed a girl to look at me with. I started to sweat nervously because, well, I never had a lot of friends or a girlfriend for that matter so this was completely foreign to me. The thought of being the center of attention of any group of people, whether it'd be inside or outside of class or just out in public was something that I had no experience in and some part of me was very content to keep it that way. But still, as much as I was nervous and starting to enjoy their company, that one nagging question in the back of my head was quickly and decisively making its way to the forefront of my brain. I wanted to ask but how to do so without being rude or sounding along those lines was proving to be quite difficult.

"Think we should tell him what's going on?" asked another girl that seemed to be about my age. She looks a lot like a tomboy and I think her name is Tsubasa Yura. And as boyish as she looked, there was something about her that was alluring and charming that I couldn't quite exactly put my finger on.

At that question, I saw Kaichou close her eyes and sigh. "As much as I wanted to break it to him slowly and during a situation that would allow Asuragi-kun to be a little bit more relaxed, I think the child should know."

"Child"? The verbage made Kaichou sound very patronizing but honestly, if she considers me a child, then children are spoiled in one way or another right? As much as it makes me uncomfortable with all the things that go with it, I beared it for the time being.

"Asuragi-senpai," Nimura-chan began a little hesitantly, "do you remember anything from last night?"

At that, my mood changed from nervousness to fear in a split moment. Those vivid memories or hallucinations - whatever they were - were permanently etched into my consciousness. Yes, I can see those beings ever so clearly in my mind, my skin crawls at that feeling; that presence that seemed to take hold of me and not let go, and that agonizing slow, choking burn of being swallowed up and drowning in that darkness. But, that was a nightmare... Nothing more, nothing less. Because, I'm still here, right? I woke up in bed like nothing happened.

"From the looks of things," Fukukaichou said as she adjusted her glasses, "he remembers."

"Look, Fukukaichou, I don't know what happened or why the entire Student Council is here. I'm entirely grateful for your kindness and for your visit," I stated as clearly as I could but I really wanted to smack myself for how it sounded as soon as those words left my mouth. I glanced over to the only other boy in the room and it looked like Saji was starting to get pretty mad at me. I can only imagine that this guy respected and liked Kaichou a lot. But, gathering all the courage that I could muster, I resumed. "But Kaichou, I don't really know the reason for your visit. As busy as you all are, I'm sure you don't individually visit each student personally at Kuou Academy."

Kaichou then smiled at me. Wait, did she-?

"You're right, Asuragi-kun. We don't just visit whoever goes to Kuou Academy. However, there is something that you should know. You're actually very important. Your life plays a role that can change the world.

"But, let me be clear," her tone becoming serious as if warning me. "What you remember from the night before was no dream. Those beings of darkness are something that mean harm to all souls in this world. And do you remember what happened to you? You were swallowed up by that same very darkness from whence those creatures came. I saved you, gave you life again. Thus," she pointed her finger at me. Before I could speak, I felt something grow out of my back. They feel like, wings?! I turn behind and I see a pair of wings that remind me of a bat extend outward to about a meter in length.

"What the hell?!" I turn towards back to Kaichou and I notice that all of the Student Council members have the same pair of wings except their's are larger and more sharp than mine. "Kaichou...?"

"You have been reborn as a devil; as my servant, you will now serve on the Student Council alongside the other members. They too are my servants and like myself and you now, are devils. Welcome to the Student Council of Kuou Academy, a group of devils that watch this town during the day."

At that statement, I don't know if it was the adrenaline from the fear or realization that this was no dream that played on my consciousness but I suddenly felt it leaving me. I stood up from the table and stumbled backwards. I felt my head hit the ground and a sharp pain rocked through my system as the ceiling faded to black.

* * *

After what seemed to be no more than a few minutes, my awareness of the world outside my head came back to me. I stirred a little bit and as I tried to sit up, I felt that I was on a couch but it was not mine - I could not feel the usual texture that I had very seldom used for the most part when I was at home but that feeling for some reason is still very distinct. I opened my eyes quickly and I noticed that I was in a room that wasn't part of my house. I looked outside a window and I had to blink twice that I was looking out to a part of Kuou Academy. I must have been out for some time because the sky was black and I could see the stars very clearly even though there were clouds. Which confused me for a moment because I noticed that even with the lack of light, my vision is extremely clear in this darkness. I noticed that there are a few candles throughout the room but other than that, to anyone else, this room was lacking in light.

"Oh you're awake. Good timing," a familiar voice called out to me. I turned around to see Kaichou sitting at a desk on the other side of the room. Clearly she must have been keeping busy waiting for me to wake up because a majority of her attention was on the stack of papers in front of her. Kaichou must sure be busy as the student president of our school. Rubbing my eyes to clear out the remaining amount of sleep from my eyes, I inhaled deeply and stretched as I stood up.

"How long was I out?" my eyes still half-closed. I felt embarrassed that Kaichou might have been watching me sleep; a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks as my mind wandered for a brief moment that I wanted her to see me sleeping in some weird way.

"A while. A few hours or so," she responded back without looking up from her papers.

"Sorry," I reply back weakly. Jeez, why was I out for so long? If I was embarrassed for them being in my house and waiting on me the first time, the humility I felt at this moment was even doubly so. That being said...

"Kaichou, where are we?"

"You're in the Student Council room of course," Kaichou replied back to me, glancing up from her papers. "For us, the devils of the Student Council, this is our base of operations so to speak."

Ah right, I forgot about that. The reason why I passed out was because it was a lot to take in, the fact that I am a "Devil" and not human anymore. Still, those wings that came out of my back and came out of the other members of the Student Council were not some hallucination. I saw their's and I felt mine - logic told me that this was not some freaky dream or passing thought. As I was so caught up in this realization, I heard the papers being placed on the desk and heard Kaichou stand up and walk towards me.

"Asuragi-kun," she said to me as she folded her arms and looked at me seriously. "What do you know about devils?"

That's an odd question... But, as someone that I highly respect, I answered truthfully. "Albeit I am not very religious in any way, shape, or form, I am under the impression that devils are embodiments of evil. That, sometimes, they hunger for human souls on Earth."

At my response, Kaichou shows no reaction on her face. If she was unhappy, surprised, or any other emotion that she felt I had no idea what she was thinking or feeling right now. That's kind of what drove me to liking and respecting Kaichou so much; she was cool, calm, and collected. Fukukaichou is the same way but I think Kaichou just simply does it better. I don't know how to explain it but that's how I feel or what it feels to me. And it is this very same characteristic that makes me nervous especially when Kaichou looks at me like that; she probably can read me like a book and here I am feeling extremely nervous about this whole ordeal.

She probably picked up on it because her gaze softened and she smiled at me. "That's not surprising. Humans generally have that depiction of us mainly because of how Christianity teaches their followers and others for that matter on who and what devils are.

"Still, there is a lot that you do not know."

The next few minutes, Kaichou explained to me how apparently devils, angels, and fallen angels have been at war with each other for millenia. How during that whole progress of the war, each side suffered many casualties due to the rage of two "Heavenly Dragons"; a red and a white dragon who fought each other and killed all of those who interfered without discrimination. A cease-fire was called and for the first time, the three formed a temporary alliance against a common enemy. And thus, that is where the three factions stand today; weaker, tired, but still have their reservations towards the other.

But recently, a new power has emerged from the shadows. The source of their origin is still very unclear but their existence and growing strength has become great concern to all three factions. Primarily, fingers were pointed at the devils and the fallen angels as beings that are associated with darkness but as soon as it was confirmed that members from those factions were disappearing as well as the number of human souls, the claims were dropped as well. The name of creatures? The Heartless. Those without hearts and souls, beings that have lost their way and continue to feed and collect hearts for themselves.

"So, how do I play into this? I mean, what am I?" I asked Kaichou.

Before she could answer, the door opened up to the other members of the Student Council.

"Oh, Asuragi-san, Kaichou. Looks like we made it," said Meguri-san. Everyone else seemed to spread out throughout the room around me and Kaichou, watching intently as to what I am going to do next. I never liked being the center of attention and here I was, again. That's when I noticed Kaichou backed away from me while focusing on me.

"Asuragi-kun, make a stance - something that you associate with power," she instructed me.

I didn't know where exactly this was going but seeing as that I really didn't have much of a choice and that I didn't see any reason to say "no", I closed my eyes and pretended that I was holding a sword as I tried to make myself feel that I held the grip of the sword in my fist. I closed my fist as tight as I could as I dragged my right hand through the air across my body, making my stance with the left side of my body forward and my weight pushed back on my right leg. As my eyes opened, I felt my hand holding onto a sword that had a general shape of a key. As I looked at it closely, the color of the blade itself were a mixture of white and gray. The "teeth" of the key (if you could call it that), were white, dark gray, and black in that order. The blade came down towards the grip where it opened up into a distorted black circle. The length was probably about a meter or so, not much more than that. And the funny thing, it didn't feel heavy.

"This is-"

"A Keyblade. A weapon that all Heartless fear. A chose one by the Keyblade to fight the darkness of this world. That is why I chose you, Asuragi-kun."

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So, yes, the OC is a devil and a Keyblade Wielder. But, he is not going to be OP I can assure you of that. I'll explain more in the next chapter. If you could please, review, follow, and favorite at your own discretion or if there is anything in particular ideas or pairings that you may want to see, let me know in a review or a PM. See you guys soon! **


End file.
